pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Oxinden
Henry Oxinden or Oxenden (18 January 1609 - June 1670) was an English poet who wrote in Latin and English.Seccombe, 11. Life Oxinden was born in the parish of St. Paul's, Canterbury ,the eldest son of Richard Oxinden (1588–1629), of Little Maydekin in Barham, Kent, by Katherine, daughter of Sir Adam Sprakeling of Canterbury. Sir Henry Oxinden (died 1620) of Dene in Wingham, in the same county, was his grandfather and Sir Henry Oxenden (died 1686), who was M.P. for Sandwich in 1660, and who was created a baronet on 8 May 1678; and Sir George Oxenden, governor of Bombay, were his first cousins. He matriculated from Corpus Christi College, Oxford, on 10 Nov. 1626, and graduated with a B.A. 1 April 1627. He married, first, on 28 Dec. 1632, Anne (died 1640), daughter of Sir Samuel Peyton, by whom he had a son Thomas, baptised on 27 Feb. 1633; secondly, on 15 Sept. 1642, Katherine (died 1698), daughter of James Cullen, by whom he left no male issue. He was M.P. for Sandwich in the Parliament of 1660.Henry Oxinden (1608-1670), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Aug. 31, 2016. He was appointed rector of Radnage in Buckinghamshire in 1663, and held that benefice until his death in June 1670. He was buried on 17 June at Denton in Kent. Writing Oxinden was author of: #''Religionis Funus et Hypocritæ Finis'', 1647, 4to. A satirical poem upon the growth of mushroom sects, in Latin hexameters, to which is prefixed an engraved head of the author. #''Jobus Triumphans'', 1651, sm. 8vo, a poem of similar character to the foregoing, but of much greater merit. It has commendatory verses by Alex Ross, William Nethersole of the Inner Temple, and others. The author was much flattered by a report that this poem was read in foreign schools. #''Εἰκὼν βασιλικὴ; or an Image Royal'', 1660, 12mo. #''Charls Triumphant: a Poem'', 1660, 12mo.Seccombe, 12. He also indited an epitaph in English verse on Sir Anthony and Dame Gertrude Perceval (this is printed from the tombstone in Denton Church in Brydges's ‘Censura Literaria,’ x. 25), and prefixed some commendatory verses to Ross's ‘Muses Interpreter’ (1653). Publications Poetry *''Religionis funus / Hypocritae finis''. London: Tho. Whittaker, 1647. *''Jobus Triumphans''. London: 1651. *''Εἰκὼν βασιλικὴ; or an Image Royal''. London: 1660. *''Charls Triumphant: a Poem''. London: 1660. Letters *''The Oxinden Letters, 1607-1642: Being the correspondence of Henry Oxinden of Barham and his circle'' (edited by Dorothy Kempe Gardiner). London: Constable, 1933. *''The Oxinden and Peyton Letters, 1642-1670: Being the correspondence of Henry Oxinden of Barham, Sir Thomas Peyton of Knowlton and their circle'' (edited by Dorothy Kempe Gardiner). London: Sheldon Press / New York: Macmillan, 1937. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search rsults = au:Henry Oxinden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 31, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 31, 2016. Notes External links ;About *Henry Oxinden (1608-1670) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Oxenden, Henry